


Breakfast

by Totally_Legit



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, AU, Also Jaebum is so infatuated, Because October apprently means something, Biting, Blood, Fantasy, M/M, Mostly Biting, One Shot, Smut, lots of blood, oh and, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Legit/pseuds/Totally_Legit
Summary: Jaebum likes waking up with Youngjae by his side.





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> So, I heard it’s spooktober. It’s also kinktober some people may say.  
So in celebration of this month I couldn’t care less about -whatever it might now be- I dug out my half-written vampire fic and gave it a touch-up.  
It should be kinky AND spooky, because bitey vampire and stuff, but it’s more like… fluff?  
And a little mechanic? Like, sober? Like an essay on vampire biology? Well, I’m sorry, but it still is super cute and Jaebum is so in love.  
Also that’s another check in my fantasy writing list. Now I’ve had vampires and werewolves and fairies and mermaids. And I noticed that for the first time Youngjae is actually the human here. Nice :D
> 
> Warning!:  
Blood  
Overuse of the word skin? Like Idk.

Jaebum is dizzy when he wakes up. It’s not unusual, he’s gotten used to it a long time ago. In the beginning he hated it, feeling disoriented and confused when he awoke, but not anymore. It’s especially little annoying recently. Because these days when he wakes up he feels exceptionally, comfortably warm. It’s not the burning, bright heat of the sun that wakes him, like it sometimes did back in his wilder days, when he passed out dead-drunk in an unshielded place. It’s the gentle, comforting warmth of a human body.

When the fog clears from his brain the warmth is not the only thing he feels. There is the gentle flutter of warm breath ghosting over his skin, tickling, caressing in a way that makes it feel alive. There is the quiet, rhythmic thumping of a heartbeat, regular and relaxed that he can hear. A melody so beautiful it could lure him back to sleep or cause him to jump up unto his feet and dance. There is the rustling of blood, so mundane and even as it rushes through veins and bring its owner all the life and warmth he needs. And it smells so good.

Jaebum can smell it, sweet and bitter, mild and sharp. Hot, delicious blood that mixes in with the overwhelming scent of warm, human skin and it clouds his senses. If it could, his stomach would rumble in hunger. He rolls over and wraps his cold arms around the sleeping figure, pulls it tight in an attempt to take in as much as he can. He can never get enough, wants the scent and the sounds and the warmth. And the taste.

His lips find Youngjae’s neck on their own. That’s the moment he feels him awake, listens how his breath hitches, how his muscles move. The skin under his mouth is as delicious as it smells, salty and sweet like the honey crusted and salted peanuts that Youngjae likes to eat and share with him. “Morning.” Youngjae whispers while he sheds the veils of sleep, just as Jaebum’s tongue darts out to lick at where he’s been kissing. He loves to feel the microscopic hairs bend under the tip of his tongue, so soft and tiny, humans don’t even know they’re there, loves to glide along the ridged surface that just pretends to be smooth, but the tenderness beneath is real. How it bends under the pressure of his tongue and gives way and then bounces right back into place when he eases away.

That’s also when Youngjae comes to his senses, cute little humans whose brains work so slow. His body shivers in his touch, the rise and fall of his chest staggers, the muscles ripple under his skin, audible, visible but only for Jaebum. It’s just for him. Youngjae’s head tilts. It’s not needed at all, there’s enough space in the crook of his neck for Jaebum’s face, but Youngjae still does it, stretches his head and bares his throat. He always does it, because that’s how he communicates and Jaebum understands it. It’s an invitation. Consent.

The predator inside him roars to life viciously. He hates it. He’s always hated it. The animal. The demon. The  _thing_ . It’s a part of him, but he wishes it wasn’t. Jaebum would be a liar if he pretended that being a vampire didn’t have its perks. That he doesn’t like the power, the strength and sturdiness, the eternity and the overwhelming intensity of his senses and emotions. But this side of him, he hates it. When he loses his humanity. When his instincts take over and make him a monster. When he wants to own and claim and  _feed._

But this is Youngjae. It’s not an explanation that makes sense to anyone but himself. But it is an explanation. This his Youngjae and Youngjae is different. Youngjae taught him what everyone before him had failed pathetically to teach. Jaebum had been frustrated with his elders, frustrated with his human lovers when the magic of the moment wore off and they were just  _humans_ and they didn’t understand.

Youngjae taught him control. He taught him to  _‘Claim your life back, Hyung!’_ as he likes to say unironically despite how ironic the wording is. And the simple reason that Youngjae explicitly states his consent helps Jaebum to hold back when he doesn’t. He remembers when it first happened and he had been surprised about himself when he’d torn his tingling lips back of the skin of Youngjae’s wrist, left the blood pulsing in invitation fought the pull in his chest back down until his fangs snapped back into his jaw. He remembers the smile on Youngjae’s face and how he was sure that he had never seen anything more beautiful and how scared he was of never being able to see it again if he didn’t tighten the leash of the hungry monster.

Jaebum growls in need, he feels the painful sting of his carnivorous fangs protruding through his gums and push away his bottom lip. He’s so  _hungry_ . He doesn’t wake up hungry often anymore. Not since he stopped worrying about his meals. “You’re an animal, Hyung.” Youngjae said on several occasions and he didn’t mean it in a dirty way. “Your brain can still be conditioned. If I could train Coco, I can train you.” Of course, Youngjae has taken 3 semesters of psychology classes before he decided he’d rather become an artist. And he was right.

But sometimes. Sometimes Jaebum is still just an animal. A hungry animal.

“You should eat before me.” he murmurs and Youngjae’s body shudders when his pointy teeth chafe along the skin of his throat. His heartbeat picked up significantly. He can hear it jump and tumble, can make out the pressure of his blood thrumming and rushing and he can feel how Youngjae’s length twitches against him as it’s coming to life. Which makes it so much harder to resist. But he shouldn’t eat from Youngjae on an empty stomach.

“No.” Youngjae gasps. “Go on.” The urge to taste is almost painful. Jaebum has had many people before and mammals, too. But none was ever as delicious as Youngjae, no matter how often he tastes him he never gets bored of it, never longs anything else. He wants him so bad. But even now he’s afraid. They have come so far, he’s made so much progress in Youngjae’s care and still he’s utterly scared if, just what if – One day he won’t be able to stop?

He tears away, his body convulses, his demon screaming at his conscious self, angry and wanting. And the fact that Youngjae whines quietly doesn’t make it better. He’s so cold when the contact breaks. He can’t freeze, but every patch of skin that has taken on the human warmth now feels icy, despite the humanly comfortable temperature of the room.

He doesn’t linger, grabs Youngjae by the waist and without any effort drags him up and over himself until his heavy, warm body comes to lie on top of him. The intimacy of it is just as unique to Youngjae as everything else. His predatory instinct is to overpower, to hold his victims down. What prey would offer themselves to be eaten? His primeval brain is not made for that. But because it is Youngjae, it works. Because Youngjae places his knees left and right of him and tangles his fingers in his hair. Because Youngjae makes his body heavy and presses him down so tightly it would cut off his air if he needed to breathe it. Because Youngjae stretches his neck and pushes it into his face. Because Youngjae’s erection pokes into his stomach obnoxiously. Because Youngjae never even attempted to hide that he’s feeling pleasure from being bitten.

And that’s what Jaebum does. He finds the right spot with ease, decades of practice, not instinct and places his mouth over it. Youngjae moans, his vocal chords vibrate when Jaebum’s teeth come in contact with his skin. Fiction always describes how vampire fangs cut through human flesh like razorblades, as if he had a scalpel in his jaw. But they’re just teeth, sharp and pointy but still teeth that he carries around in his skull and it requires a lot of pressure to breach the skin. It is tender and giving, just like it was under his tongue. He digs the end of his fangs into it hard and it stretches and bends away and only when it is stressed to the absolute maximum, the suspension finally breaks. For Jaebum these moments always feel like an eternity and he never knows how long it takes in reality. Another moan rumbles through Youngjae’s tense body when the end of Jaebum’s teeth finally puncture through.

A swell of blood rushes onto his tongue and fills his mouth like pure ecstasy. The taste is familiar and yet like he hasn’t had it in a hundred years. He savors it, lets it sit and disintegrate and relishes in the pleasure it brings. Youngjae whimpers into his ear and ruts his hips so his hard cock drags over Jaebum’s cold skin. It won’t be cold long. Drops of blood still trickle into his mouth from the wounds he inflicted, two tiny holes and finally he swallows it down.

He comes to life in an instant. Each time it surprises him how he didn’t notice how cold he’d become. How hard and dry and lifeless. The process so slow and constant he doesn’t recognize that the world had become dull around him and his senses numb. But now he’s reborn with Youngjae’s taste on his tongue and the melody of his dancing heart. His skin prickles as life rushes back into his body. If he thought Youngjae was loud before, now he’s deafening, the crackling of his lungs as he heaves for air, the raspy noise of their skin grating together and the blood. The blood that’s rushing not only underneath Youngjae’s skin now, but his own and in his head and all around him.

Jaebum sucks in fervor, his warming,  _feeling_ hand coming up to press against the back of Youngjae’s neck, hold him in place while he fights to draw more blood from the small holes. It doesn’t work, of course, because his fangs are still buried in them, shutting him off from the majority of the sweet substance underneath.

He remembers, with a fondness so strong it makes his heart ache, how Youngjae asked him after the first time Jaebum ever fed on him, if he couldn’t  _leave his teeth there_ . Youngjae wouldn’t accept that that’s how drinking blood works. Cut the skin open and take it from the wound. How is he going to drink it when he never removes his fangs from the holes? But Youngjae wouldn’t have it and Jaebum had to adjust.

And even if it’s hard there is a major advantage. Eating. Takes forever. As much as he wants to rip open Youngjae’s throat and drink from a wound the size of his mouth, he’s learned to be patient. And because he did, he can experience how he’s coming back to life step by step by step. A hasty, greedy vampire can knock himself out by drinking too quickly after too long a time and some do it on purpose. It’s like an overdose. A short, intense high and then the rapid downfall. But this is the opposite. He can feel the warmth spreading through his dried out veins until it reaches his fingertips. He can track the tingling sensation through every centimeter of his body. He can feel senses wakening slowly and surely like when he was still human and the sun woke him on a free summer day and he had all the time in the world to find himself.

And Youngjae loves it. He’s panting a symphony into Jaebum’s ear, the caress of his warm breath as intoxicating as the scent of his blood. His nails scrape Jaebum’s skull, he can feel it and hear it as his own skin starts to become tender and soft. And he can feel the velvety head of his cock rub along his stomach in every detail. Every vein and every twitch and a wet smear.

Youngjae whines desperately when Jaebum digs his canines deeper, deep enough that even his human teeth connect tightly with the bruising skin of his throat. His hips buck into him, needy and out of control. When Youngjae is aroused, he is an animal, too. He rubs his leaking cock against him in wide motions with so much pressure it should be painful. But then again, being bitten should be too.

“More…” Youngjae croaks weakly, a request so desperate and arousing it heats him up almost as much as the essence of life flowing on his tongue. Jaebum readjusts his jaw, widens the puncture wounds, a move that has Youngjae rut his bottom and moan in heat. The blood fills his mouth quicker and it gets sweeter every second. He digs his tongue behind his teeth to lick into the wounds and swallows more often and faster, each gulp of it bringing him closer and closer to the brink of being alive, being human again.

He can hear it, but he can feel it first, before the first one even spills he knows it’s coming, that Youngjae is starting to cry. Tears wet his cheeks noisily and some of the wetness land of Jaebum’s head. They’re as warm as Youngjae and it’s a wonderful feeling and so is the shaking of his body when the sobs tear through his muscles. It must be painful, Jaebum thinks absently when he sucks again, forces blood through the growing holes in Youngjae’s neck and swallows it deliriously.

Youngjae’s sobbing becomes louder, then quiet. His blunt nails scratch Jaebum’s scalp open, like retaliation for the pain he’s going through. All of his muscles are taught, tight where they connect with him and while his bottom is still going, still rubbing and pushing, Jaebum can feel the exhaustion brimming under the surface of all of it. There’s only so long that a human can take it, even one as strong and resistant as Youngjae. He can feel the life dwindling from him, just as he himself takes it, consumes it and makes it his own.

But Youngjae is not yet defeated. His beautiful cries and whimpers mix in with the unmistakable moaning. The kind that is so intense that Jaebum feels like it is his own pleasure. And in a way it is. He can taste the arousal in his blood, on his skin. He can smell it and sense it. When everything blurs together into perfect harmony.

Youngjae’s body jerks, so suddenly and hard, even Jaebum’s tight grip can’t keep it from happening, when his head cocks and the wound tears open further, Jaebum’s teeth ripping the flesh apart and finally slipping out of the holes they created. Blood comes gushing out of the cut filling his mouth fast. He blankets the wound with his lips, but the sudden stream of liquid is too much to swallow all and he feels it spill, dribbling out of the corners of his mouth and tainting the skin beneath.

Youngjae screams weakly when his throat rips, his hips rut against him and then he comes. It makes Jaebum dizzy, the sensations overwhelming, the strong taste of blood and pleasure on his tongue, the twitching of Youngjae’s length against his belly, so intense now that he’s fully awake and the wetness that spills between them, naughty and perfectly human. He soaks up the life that comes pulsing out of Youngjae’s veins in the rhythm of his heartbeat, thumping rapidly as he rides on his high, whining and shaking.

The tipping point is close, even as his heart races, it does so desperately, dealing with the thrill of his orgasm that begins to fade, the twitching of his cock coming to a still, soaked in its own wetness and lodged between their bodies, now indistinguishable in their warmth and tenderness.

And now his heart is beating for survival, running, tumbling and hiccupping and Jaebum’s conscious mind, his newfound humanity is screaming at the monster to stop. The sound of Youngjae’s blood is echoing in his head, the taste of it spiking with resignation. The moment when a human body, a human mind surrenders to the predator in whose claws it’s caught.

But Youngjae is not caught. He’s not beneath him, he’s not restrained, even though his muscles lost their strength and his hand dangles loosely in his hair, even though he’s gasping and coughing in his struggle to breathe. He’s still not a victim.

Jaebum can’t think, blood still flows in his mouth, flows in his veins, thick and brimming with life and it takes merely a tiny tug and he pulls away effortlessly. Holding Youngjae close he rolls over, lets him sink into the sheets, so small and weak and absolutely perfect. His eyes are closed, lids fluttering and beads of sweat rolling down from his forehead. The warmth radiating from his body is beginning to fade from how much blood he lost. He’s going to be cold, so Jaebum doesn’t break contact, presses into him, giving him his heat back that he stole so selfishly.

He presses his hand down on the bleeding wound before more of the precious substance trickles onto the pillow, the color blooming on the white sheets. Youngjae whines in the back of his throat, his tongue darts out between his pale lips in an attempt to wet them. They’re dry and shriveled and Jaebum needs to help with that, so he leans in like in trance and finally kisses him. Youngjae doesn’t even flinch when his lips connect with Jaebum’s, covered in blood and it smears all over his mouth and he doesn’t flinch either when he digs his tongue inside bringing him the taste of his own blood.

Jaebum can’t remember what blood tastes like for a human, not sure if he ever knew, but Youngjae isn’t bothered by it, he knows it, knows the taste of Jaebum’s mouth after he fed and they kiss deeply. Even in his dazed state, even exhausted and tired Youngjae kisses back, their tongues dancing to the music of jingling blood in Jaebum’s ears. The taste of Youngjae’s morning breath, the taste of his gums, his spit and teeth mix with the sweetness of his blood into a cocktail of euphoria.

Youngjae said to him once, early on that he tastes of nothing, sterile and empty like no human does, but the longer they kiss and mingle the more Jaebum himself tastes like Youngjae. Like life.

Jaebum’s hand is still on his neck, pressing down to stop the bleeding, even when he detaches from Youngjae’s lips to allow him to breathe better. The red color on his lips looks stunning on his pale skin and while Jaebum looks down on him he knows, deep in his heart that there will never be anything, anyone, who will be as beautiful as Youngjae is.

“I’m dizzy…” Youngjae whispers weakly, so quiet, a human might not even have heard it, but Jaebum did. “Because you haven’t eaten.” He answers and he can hear the liveliness in his own voice. “I shouldn’t eat before you.” He repeats, but he doesn’t regret it. “I know.” Youngjae murmurs. “But I like it…” Jaebum knows, Youngjae said it often. “I like being helpless.” He adds again.

Jaebum’s heart explodes with love for him. Sometimes he scares himself with his sudden bursts of affection that are so intense, especially in moments like these when he’s sated and buzzing with life. His vampire-brain is not made for it. Not made for these feelings of unconditional love and he’s not sure his human brain was either. How much of it can you take? How much of it can you feel before it consumes you?

Youngjae’s beauty shines so bright, sometimes it hurts him. Not his physical beauty alone, no, not his humanity, something that is always beautiful to a vampire. His innocence. His purity and kindness. His honesty and confidence. His mischievousness and his childlike wonder.

Youngjae finds joy in everything there is. He likes to play and make Jaebum laugh. And he speaks his mind, even when nobody else would.  _“I like feeling like you could kill me in an instant.”_ He’d explained to Jaebum in utmost sincerity. And of course Jaebum could always do that, but Youngjae likes to _ feel_ it. Because he knows he won’t.  _“Then I feel how much you love me.”_ Youngjae had said, long before Jaebum had ever dared to utter the words.

“I do love you.” Jaebum whispers now, feels the tiny shudder at his confession even though he doesn’t use it scarcely anymore. “I love you more.” Youngjae insists, even on the brink of falling asleep. He deserves to sleep now and Jaebum will stay by him to hold the bite shut until the bleeding seizes. And somehow he can’t refuse that Youngjae is right with his statement. Because no matter how strong Jaebum’s emotions can be, he can’t possibly compare. Because he thinks that it is just _natural_ that he loves Youngjae. Anybody would, human or vampire.

But Youngjae chose to love him and Jaebum thinks he doesn’t deserve it. Because Youngjae is everything he needs and yet he has nothing to give back. Because Youngjae gifted his life to him, a life of which he has just one. Not like Jaebum, Jaebum will have a life after him and then another and many more.

But when Youngjae rested Jaebum will be allowed to enjoy all the mundane things that he couldn’t have without him. He will prepare him food and watch him eat and they will bathe together and when Jaebum is extra lucky he will get to watch and listen to Youngjae play the piano, something he can get as little tired of as anything that Youngjae does and is.

And even if all he is allowed to do is lie there and listen to his even breathing after he fell asleep, it still is more than he can ever repay.


End file.
